Marc Thompson
New York City, New York|occupation = Voice actor|na = American|he_has_dubbed_in = New York|he_has_voice_acted_in = New York}}Marc Thompson is an American voice actor. Thompson used to provide voice-over for 4Kids Licensing Corporation and he currently provides voices for DuArt Film & Video. WCs8Valtor.png|Valtor (Guido Di Naccio in Winx Club (Season 8) Filmography Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) ** Casey Jones **Serling *Welcome to the Wayne (2017-2018) ** Driver (ep8) **Flutterskulls **Gremlins (ep6) **Masterson ** Sleepyhead **The General (ep13) **Tigersnake (ep2) ** Urthens 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2004) - Knut (Roberto Draghetti) *Alisa Knows What To Do (2013-2016) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009-2012) ** Cherit ** Dante Vale *Winx Club (2005-2019) **'Knut ' (Stefano Billi/Massimo Corvo) ** Brafilius (Carlo Scipioni) ** Valtor (Guido Di Naccio]) ** Ronf 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Cat in Paris (2012) **'Frank' ** Mister Potato *A Warrior's Tail (2016) - Mosquito *Animals United (2010) - Chino *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - False Dad *Sheep & Wolves (2016) **Ike **ADR Loop Group *The Dragon Spell (2017) **Boys **Dragon **Kamikaze **Monster ** Narrator 'Shorts' *Saturday TV Funhouse (2007) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Turtles Forever (2009) - Casey Jones Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess (2005-2006) ** Toraichi Tamiya ** Almighty One (ep23) ** Professor Osawa (ep4) *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) **'Toraichi Tamiya' **Almighty One (ep1) **Garm (ep6) **Guy on TV (ep22) ** Kawada (ep11) ** Male Customer (ep18) **Old Ninja (ep19) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Shingo, Tribal End (ep3) *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Gomorrah *Phoenix (2007) - Sorcerer (ep1) *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003) - Haira *Shaman King (2003-2004) - Tao En *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) ** Weinul'' **Baku Morihata ** Zaiglian Agent *The Gokusen (2004-2005) ** Haraguchi (ep10) **Ichigo Tsuruta ** Student (ep12) *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Dun (ep2), Shabranigdo (ep13), Toppi (ep4) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) - Additional Voices '''Movies *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) ** Major General **Sir Raban **Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Sir Raban, Additional Voices *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Tosuke Aoki, Additional Voices *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - White *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Kyurem *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) - Duke Devlin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) **'Degwin Sodo Zabi' **Roger Aznable *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2013) - Conroy Hagensen Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *relic (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: Aftermath (2015) - Narration *Star Wars: Aftermath: Empire's End (2017) - Narration *Star Wars: Aftermath: Life Debt (2016) - Narration *Star Wars: Crucible (2013) - Narration *Star Wars: Dark Disciple (2015) - Narration *Star Wars: Dark Force Rising (2012) - Narration *Star Wars: Heir to the Empire (2011) - Narration *Star Wars: Last Shot (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Betrayal (2007) - Narration *Star Wars: Specter of the Past (2013) - Narration *Star Wars: The Last Command (2012) - Narration *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation (2012) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived (2011) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance (2010) - Narration *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan (2011) - Narration *Star Wars: Thrawn (2017) - Narration *Star Wars: Thrawn: Alliances (2018) - Narration *Star Wars: Vision of the Future (2013) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2009) - Wolverine/'Logan' Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War (2014) - General Announcer *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Guildmaster, Hermit, Thoan, Additional Voices *Thor: The Dark World: The Official Game (2013) - Dark Elf 2, Einherjar 6, Einherjar 7, Jotun 1, Malekith, Mangog, Marauder, Stoneheart 'Video Games' *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Tao En *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Erzählung, Tao En, Zeobide *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (2009) - Casey Jones 'Video Games - Dubbing' *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts: From the New World (2006) - Al Capone, Frank Goldfinger, Mao *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Duke Devlin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in New York Category:New York-Based Voice actors Category:3Beep Voice Actors Category:3Beep Dubbing Actors Category:DuArt Film and Video Dubbing Actors Category:DuArt Film and Video Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Dubbing actors Category:Dubbing Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Winx Club English Voice Actors Category:Winx Club 3Beep Voice Actors Category:Winx Club 3Beep Dubbing Actors Category:Winx Club DuArt Voice Actors Category:Winx Club DuArt Dubbing Actors Category:Winx Club 4Kids Voice Actors Category:Winx Club 4Kids Dubbing Actors Category:4Kids-Based Dubbing Actors Category:4Kids-Based Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors from New York Category:Voice actors born in New York Category:Dubbing actors born in New York Category:Voice actors from New York Category:DuArt Film and Video actors Category:3Beep actors